Werewolf
by Darkmoon111
Summary: It went wrong .It went horribly wrong. A simple quest to recover The Sacred Wolf of the Artemis Amulet turned into a bloody battle between man and wolf.


Werewolf – chapter 1

Percy ran through the forest, flitting in and out of trees. He move quickly and fluidly, trying to go as fast but as quiet as possible. He knew one false step could send him into the battle with deadly wolves that protected this sacred place.

If he stood still too long they will find his trail and track him with it. While if he was not quiet they would find him by their enhanced hearing. These were no ordinary Wolves. They were Sacred to Lady Artemis and protect this forest with ferocity.

Percy sighed and wondered why on earth he had accepted this solo mission.

_*Flashback*_

_Percy was incredibly, unquestionably bored. Nothing interesting had happened in the last three hours. No sword training, or Greek lessons. No cannoning or history lessons. Absolutely nothing. _

_Everyone was on Olympus and he couldn't go because he was picked to Stay at camp and watch over the magical borders. _

_He was especially annoyed as he saw his new Fifteen year old brother laughing at him as the rest of the Demi-gods, knowing he would be Board out of his mind for the next six hours with nothing to do. Chiron asked him why he was laughing and he came up with some lame excuse of being excited._

_Percy had seen better acting and lying by a three year old. Not that he actually knew many three year olds. But still… His brother seemed to think he was the best at everything. His ego couldn't get any bigger. _

_He drove Percy crazy with his boasting and don't even get Percy started on the way he attempts flirt with every girl in camp especially Annabeth. _

_He acted like he was the best thing that ever happened. He was admired for killing a Baby Hellhound. It was ridiculous. Most of the Campers acted as if Percy never existed and treated Percy like he was nobody, as if he wasn't a hero, as if he'd never saved their asses in the second Titian war and the second giant war. _

_Percy had even overheard younger campers sneering at his name and calling him a liar behind his back. Only the older campers respected him and even they were beginning to waver. Percy knew he got some pretty dirty looks from Malcom – son of Athena and Will – Son of Apollo. _

_Percy hadn't a clue why they were all so hostile. They acted like he had done something incredibly bad. What in the Hades was wrong with them?_

_Percy sighed and looked at the lake and decided to see if he could talk with some of the water nymphs. He jumped into the lake and slowly sunk down to the bottom. _

_He saw the Nymphs and they looked over at him. They looked closely and suddenly scattered as if they realized whom he was._

_He called out to them. Hey, what's up? They ignored him and glared at him as if he had just insulted them badly. What's wrong?_

_You. The Nymph that answered him glared with such ferocity that he backed up. What the hell was wrong with them? What had he done now?_

_Percy sighed knowing that the Nymphs weren't going to talk to him. He shot up out of the lake and walked up to Half-blood hill so he could talk to Peleus. _

_Percy scratched Peleus behind his ears like a dog. Peleus made a kind of growl that was to say that he liked that. Peleus unwrapped his tail from around Thalia's pine tree and gently curled it around Percy. _

_A bright flash of light momentarily blinded Percy. Artemis stood in front of him with a troubled expression on her face._

"_Lady Artemis." Percy bowed respectfully.  
"Perseus Jackson. I am in need of your help."  
"What can I help you with, Lady Artemis?"  
"There is something I want you to retrieve."  
"What is this said object."  
"A wolf pendant. It is sacred to me and has been stolen by Lycaon and his pack."  
"Why can the hunter's retrieve it?"  
"Lycaon is smart. He has found and ancient temple and enchanted it so only a male can go in and get the pendant."  
"So you want me to get you're pendant?"  
"Yes, boy. This map should led you to the temple." Artemis handed him a piece of parchment.  
"Yes Lady Artemis, I shall leave right away._

_*Flashback end*_

Percy dodged a branch and decided to risk a stop for the moment. He opened up the parchment. He was close.

**Do you like it? Send in reviews please **

***Darkmoon111***


End file.
